espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brittany
Overview The Republic of Herrera is a country located in Europe, between France and Belgium. It has a population of 6.000.000. It has a semi-presidential system. History -wip- Armed Forces The Herreran government spends most of it's budget arm it's Armed Forces with state of the art equipment. Herrera's military consists of four branches; the Army National Guard (ANG), The Department of Naval Operations (DNO), and the Herrera Military Guard (MG). Army National Guard The Army National Guard acts as the inland and outland military force of Herrera. The ANG has a total of 700,000 men in active service. Navy Not much is known about the Herreran Navy. They purchased two Admiral Kuznetsov-Class aircraft carriers from The Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia circa september 2016. Air Force The Herreran Air Force can be described as one of the most advanced in the world. It has a wide range of aircraft regarded as the best available. Uniforms and armaments -A list of camouflages used by the Herreran armed forces- * Snow Digital * Digital UCP * Digital Urban * MARPAT * Multicam * Black Out -A list of vehicles used by the Herreran armed forces- Troop/Vehicle Transport * Iveco LMV * High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV) * GAZ Tiger (Government Agencies) * Cougar MRAP * MAN KAT 1 * M1070 MBTs and APCs * Leopard 2A7 MBT * M1A1 Abrams MBT (To be replaced entirely by the Leopard line in 2017) * M2 Bradley Helicopters * UH-60 Black Hawk (and variants) * MH-6 Little Bird (and variants) * UH-1 Iroquois (and variants) * NH90 * AH-1W Super Cobra Aircraft * F-14 Tomcat * F-16 Fighting Falcon II * F-22 Raptor * F-35 Lighting II * A-10 Thunderbolt II * C-130 Hercules (and variants) * C-17 Globemaster III (and variants) Naval craft * Admiral Kuznetsov (Two in production) -A list of weapons used by the Herreran armed forces- * FN SCAR-L * FN SCAR-H * FN Five SeveN * Colt M1911 * Colt M4A1 * Bushmaster ACR * Accuracy International Artic Warfare * Remington M24 * MK14 * Remington M40 (and variants) * Remington M700 Allies Tbonian's People Republic of Tbonia - '' Allies+'' Herrera views Tbonia as very valuable allies. Republic of Boliveria - Allies Herreran forces supported Boliveria forces in Panama, and both sides are current members of the Central Pact. Republic of Karaq - Allies Both sides have never been involved with each other, but are allies as both sides are current members of the Central Pact. Kuril Republic - Allies Both sides have never been involved with each other, but are allies as both sides are current members of the Central Pact. Firebrand Confederation - Allies Herreran Air Force has supplied the Firebrand Confederation with vehicles and weapons, and are both current members of the Central Pact. Dominion of New Hansa - Allies Both sides have never been involved with each other, but are allies as both sides are current members of the Central Pact. Herrera is currently operating on New Hansa soil, along with Tbonia and Firebrand. The Grand Duchy of Baltia - Enemies United Roman Republic - Enemies Gallery Category:Active Factions Category:Central Pact Category:Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:Republic of Herrera